This invention relates to eraser dust collectors, and more specifically to a device for readily collecting and discarding the dust created by use of a magnetic eraser, that is, an eraser of a rubber composition having magnetic particles uniformly dispersed therein. The magnetic eraser dust collector in accordance with the invention may, or may not, incorporate a magnetic eraser.
The rubber eraser is perhaps the most popular tool for erasing pencil and other marks on paper or other surfaces. It has a problem, however, that has not so far found a truly satisfactory solution. The problem is the disposal of the dust produced as the eraser is rubbed against a desired surface. The eraser dust has usually be removed by brushing, wiping, blowing, etc. These usual methods do not assure complete dust removal. Further the dust is mostly merely scattered away from the surface, instead of being collected, thus soiling the neighboring surfaces.
A practical solution to the problem is the magnetic eraser. The magnetic particles contained in the eraser are so fine and so uniformly dispersed therein that the dust particles created thereby are sufficiently magnetic to be attracted by a permanent magnet. The direct magnetic attraction of the eraser dust gives rise to a difficulty, however, in removing the collected dust from the magnet.